


【莫萨】The Story of A Rose

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 一朵玫瑰花的故事，对啊，玫瑰点了点头看向面前的人，那么你的故事呢？





	【莫萨】The Story of A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，他们是最好的！这篇文送给阿咬w想写出一篇童话，所以请不要问我狼不吃肉会不会死之类的问题，全文架空

玫瑰回过头来，伸展着侧枝上的叶子，打了一个哈欠。  
那你跟我说说吧，玫瑰说，我也跟你说说我的。

萨列里是一只纯黑的北美灰狼，他有棕色的眼睛，比起一只威风凛凛的狼倒更像一只温顺的家犬，跟他的哥哥一点都不一样。  
更别说萨列里不怎么吃肉，他吃素。  
还是自己煮的那种。

令人震惊，对不对，玫瑰说。  
玫瑰把花朵微微侧了侧，像是蹦跳着歪头的小姑娘，安东就是这样一个孩子呀。

萨列里有一朵玫瑰，就在他的洞穴之前。  
他也不知道是哪只鸟儿带来的，是昨天的金翅雀还是前天的信鸽千里迢迢从别的城邦带来的。  
反正就是有一小颗玫瑰花种落在了萨列里家前，喝着雨水，也许还有萨列里埋在门口的饭菜残渣，而且还就这样长在了一只北美灰狼的家门前了。

玫瑰爱萨列里。  
不是玫瑰代表的那种爱，玫瑰说，只是亲人之间的爱，毕竟玫瑰在这里只有萨列里一个亲人。

萨列里没有把玫瑰拔掉，他只是不在这里埋吃剩的饭菜了，偶尔干旱的时候还会给玫瑰浇一点水。  
即使玫瑰盛放的时候的香味会让嗅觉过于灵敏的黑狼吃尽苦头，那段时候每只碰见萨列里的小动物都会问候像是感冒了一般连着打喷嚏的黑狼。  
不不不我很好，没有感冒没有发烧，萨列里一个一个回复过去，不好意思说自己是被门前的玫瑰花熏的。

我从来没有见过同类，玫瑰说。  
在花期的时候玫瑰会悄悄地把自己花瓣拢紧，趁萨列里出门挖野菜的时候把味道一鼓作气地倒出来，然后求旁边的鸟儿把这些香味带走。

莫扎特是一只法国安哥拉兔，也许还有一点侏儒海棠兔的血统。  
他的金毛比其他种的安哥拉兔更加粗糙，不容易打结的毛让他看起来蓬蓬的，侏儒海棠兔给他留下的印记就是眼睛周围的一圈黑毛。  
比起他的姐姐和母亲，莫扎特很好的遗传到了安哥拉兔的体型和杂种的活泼。

玫瑰每天都定时倒香气，近旁的鸟儿要不自己抱回家一团，要不就叫翅下的风把香味带远。  
直到有一天，玫瑰把香味一个不小心倒了路过的莫扎特一头一脸。

莫扎特觉得自己要窒息了，他从来没有被这么浓郁的玫瑰香泼过。  
还在家的时候，母亲和姐姐偶尔会从远处的玫瑰那里讨来一点香气，但也没有玫瑰会这样把自己的香气尽数倒出来。  
莫扎特顶着满身的玫瑰味，这只静止的金色毛球就这样在玫瑰积攒了一整天的香气中窒息了一会儿，然后猛烈地打起喷嚏来。

我真的不是故意的，玫瑰说到，叶片不好意思地颤动了两下。  
谁知道什么时候会有异乡人经过呢，这片区域已经静止很久了。

萨列里带着一天的蔬菜回到家里的时候就看见一只金色的毛球在门口接二连三地打着喷嚏，仿佛马上就要在萨列里的门前咽气一样。  
浓郁极了的玫瑰香迎面朝萨列里扑来，他也忍不住打了一个喷嚏，毛球朝他看了过来。  
萨列里在那股玫瑰味中闻见了隐藏在深处的兔子味。

莫扎特，嗯，莫扎特，玫瑰念了两遍那个名字。  
我也挺喜欢他的，当然比不上我对萨列里的爱，但是我也很喜欢这只兔子，玫瑰微微点了点头。

一只兔子在一只狼的家门前，这种故事的下一段应该就是一锅鲜浓的肉汤或者血淋淋的捕猎现场。  
但是萨列里是一只吃素的狼，他只是问了那只好不容易止住喷嚏的兔子要不要去洗个澡，趁着太阳还烈，溪水还比较暖和。  
萨列里甚至知道怎么照料一只兔子，比如，不要给他们洗冷水澡。

安东就是这样一个奇特的孩子呀，玫瑰说。  
他没有拔去门口的玫瑰，他没有吃掉门口的兔子，玫瑰看向远方，你说还会有多少奇迹发生在他身上呢？

莫扎特也是一只很奇怪的兔子，萨列里看着兔子在浅水的一块石头上扑腾着。  
莫扎特在看见萨列里的时候没有把身体压低，没有用脚尖站起，没有用后腿跺脚，没有发出喷气声，没有逃跑也没有冲上去蹬或者咬萨列里。  
他只是安静地带着一身浓郁的玫瑰花香跟在了黑狼身后，甚至没有想过在僻静的角落被黑狼吃掉这种事情。

莫扎特也是一个很奇特的孩子，他甚至比安东还小呢，玫瑰笑了起来，舒展的花瓣中发出纯粹的芳香，不过他一般让我叫他沃菲。  
他就像个小甜饼，玫瑰花糖，玫瑰说，可惜他们都不能吃糖，不然我愿意把自己做成花糖喂给他们吃呢。

我能在您家住一晚吗，这是莫扎特对萨列里说的第一句话，在他洗净了全身的玫瑰花香之后。  
……行？  
萨列里还从来没有见过这么不怕狼的兔子，老实说他也有点糊涂了。

沃菲甚至没有问安东家里有没有他能吃的东西，玫瑰说，不过我相信他就算闻不出安东是一头狼，他也能闻出蔬菜的味道。  
他们就这样过了一晚，而且是安东煮的没有奶油的奶油蘑菇汤，玫瑰微微地笑了。

萨列里准备的晚饭是没有奶油的奶油蘑菇汤，如果他是一个生活在我的年代的人类，他应该被称为素食主义者。  
这很好喝，莫扎特对萨列里说，心满意足的法国安哥拉兔甚至侧躺了下来，把腿伸展开来，您太厉害了，这样我都有点舍不得走了。  
萨列里趴在地上，他看着在自己面前浑身发散着信任气息的兔子，还是开口问出了那个问题：您不怕我吗？

这片区域已经静止很久了，玫瑰说，其实我也期望着能有谁经过。  
我只有安东一个亲人，安东也只有我一个亲人，可是我不想他孤独，我期望着能有谁陪陪他。

为什么要怕您？  
莫扎特棕色的眼睛看进了萨列里微微泛金的眼睛里，他笑了起来，您不会伤害我的。  
您还不知道我的名字吧？沃尔夫冈.阿玛迪乌斯.莫扎特，为您效劳！

我也不知道沃菲会不会走，玫瑰说，毕竟这个故事在那时还没有结局。  
可是我期望他不会走，我希望有个人能陪陪安东，有个人不会怕安东是只狼，有人能陪安东吃蔬菜，玫瑰晃了晃一片花瓣，我真希望有这样一个人呀。

因为我是一只狼，很少会有被捕食者愿意靠近一只捕食者。  
我叫安东尼奥.萨列里。  
但是萨列里不知道怎么回答第三个问题。

沃菲他不怕安东是只狼，他陪安东吃蔬菜，玫瑰说，他仿佛就是我一只希望的那个人。  
可是我不知道他会不会走，我甚至不知道安东会不会让他留下来。

我能留下来吗？  
这就是莫扎特问的第三个问题。  
莫扎特是一只法国安哥拉兔和侏儒海棠兔的混血种，他离开家三十五天之后碰见了一只狼，却想就这样把一辈子都赔进去。

沃菲不想走，可是安东不一定会让他留下来，玫瑰说。  
安东就是这样一个孩子呀，玫瑰长叹了一声。

莫扎特在短短的几分钟之内把自己的身世倒了个干净。  
他的父亲是法国安哥拉兔，母亲是侏儒海棠兔，不像别的兔子那样一大家子，他只有个有个娇小的姐姐。  
莫扎特自己踏上了旅途，直到在萨列里门前被玫瑰香泼了一头一脸，最后还住进了萨列里的家里。

沃菲的确是只不同的兔子，玫瑰说。  
你有见过多少兔子不是留在家的附近而是出门远行呢？

萨列里跟莫扎特不一样。  
他的父母过世的比较早，连肉都不愿意吃的萨列里不可能留在族群中，所以他离开了哥哥，独自一人，当了一匹孤狼。  
直到他找到这片安静到时间都停止的土地，还在门口养了一株玫瑰花。

谁知道他们能相伴多久呢，玫瑰说。  
法国安哥拉兔的寿命是五到七年，北美灰狼的寿命一般是五到十年。

莫扎特就这样在萨列里的家里住了下来。  
没人能说清楚这之间发生了什么，到底是谁打败了谁，又是谁用爱俘虏了谁，谁的过去又是谁。  
这次他们的寿命可能都是五年。

最后他们结婚了，在森林之神的见证之下，玫瑰说，这就是我的故事了。  
一朵玫瑰花的故事，对啊，玫瑰点了点头看向面前的人，那么你的故事呢？  
-  
安哥拉兔与侏儒兔的杂交种叫做狮子兔，最大的特点是活泼，所以说“杂种的活泼”。至于为什么扎特不是狮子兔……狮子兔是侏儒兔啊，放过扎特的身高吧（。  
安哥拉兔的毛挺长的，而且法国安哥拉兔的毛比较糙就很蓬，大家想脑补可以去百度百科，里面有一张照片还原的令我震惊（。  
侏儒海棠兔我没有细查，但是唯一的一张图片里这种兔子全身白毛除了深深的眼线（。而且安哥拉兔没眼线，狮子兔的图片里却每一张都有眼线你说是不是遗传自侏儒兔！

**Author's Note:**

> 这就是之前许诺阿咬的点梗，脑洞非常大，从劝着阿咬从狼兔改成兔狼因为兔子全年发qing期（。）到本来就写两篇一篇正文一篇车（。）到现在忍不住古今加车大概要写四篇（。）  
> ……我大概是没事干吧我  
> 这篇文的脑洞真的还是十分随意，就是因为定了题目所以加了“玫瑰”这个人物，其实玫瑰没有任何意义也请不要带入好吗（。  
> 玫瑰不代表任何人  
> 这篇文是玫瑰讲故事，下篇文就是玫瑰对面的那个人讲故事了，虽然我很想让扎特讲故事可是我不太能把控得好，大概是因为我没有激情吧（。）所以可能是萨聚聚讲故事，反正玫瑰对面的人是现代AU的他俩，而玫瑰的时间轴是在过去的纯小动物AU的他俩  
> 至于这篇文的时间，其实我是想到了荆棘鸟和百年孤独（没有）那种时间凝固的感觉其实会有一点孤独呢（我瞎说的）  
> 这篇文会有一个后续，就是讲扎特怎么死缠烂打死不要脸（不是）成功住进萨聚聚家里的故事，因为这篇文的“玫瑰说”这个格式让我编玫瑰的话编的肝肠寸断所以我绝对不会直接在里面加内容的谢谢！所以回直接再开一篇没有格式的文，没！有！格！式！（自己玩死自己系列）  
> 小动物时期是年长的萨聚聚捡回了小小的扎特，现代时期就是年长的扎特捡回了小崽子萨聚聚了呦www


End file.
